Failed Family Get together
by Chibi Vongola
Summary: Tsuna was Alaude's new pet/girlfriend. She was going to meet his family and she was excited. Alaude however was not. A27 5980 RLuce IemitsuNana FemFonGio DinoHaru LamboIpin 1896 Dae69


Tsuna was Alaude's new pet/girlfriend. She was going to meet his family and she was excited. Alaude however was not. A27 5980 RLuce IemitsuNana FemFonGio DinoHaru LamboIpin 1896 Dae69

Tsuna's little wolf tail waved back and forth excitedly in the car. Alaude sighed and continued to drive to his father's mansion. "Tsunayoshi, be careful in there. Okay" Alaude said and Tsuna smiled and pecked him on the cheek as comfirmation, he smiled slightly and parked the car.

Tsuna held Alaude's hand and looked around as they walked in. She saw a few people she knew. Kyoya, her elder brother. Ryohei, Takashi, Gokudera, Chrome, Mukuro and Lambo, Ipin and Haru, her closes friends.

Kyoya, with his wife Chrome. Chrome was a violet mouse and Kyoya was a black wolf. Takeshi was a blue dog and Hayato a red cat, those two were together. Lambo was a green sheep and Ipin was a human, these two together as well. Haru, a brown cat woman, Gokudera's sister, was talking to a blond haired brown eyed man.

Everyone turned and looked at them. They were looked perfect. Tsuna had brown untamable hair at the top of her head until it flowed gracefully down her back curling inwards at the tip. Wide brown/orange eyes with long eye lashes and a petite figure. She had a body of a model with white wolf ears and tail along with sharp claws.

Alaude was wearing a white dress shirt and black slacks. He had a purple tie and a black watch. His platnium blond hair and electric blue eyes made him look even more good looking.

They were also holding hands which everyone found cute and Luce welcomed them. "Alaude. Tsunayoshi-chan. Welcome" Taking their hands, Luce lead them down to the food area where Reborn kind of scared Tsuna. Tsuna's claws sharpened on instinct and she growled slightly at the tall scary man.

"Tsuna. Calm down please. It's my Dad" Alaude said and Tsuna relaxed at his voice, taking a little cheese and mince pie she nibbled on it. "Yo Alaude- ara? Who is this?" A familiar clutzy blond said as his brown eyes looked at Tsuna who then shifted closer to Alaude.

"This is Tsunayoshi. My girlfriend" Alaude mumbled and Nana, Luce and everyone else heard somehow. The girls squealed and the boys were shocked and shouted all but Kyoya, Chrome and Hayato.

All the pets had automatic skills to put in earplugs but Tsuna didn't. Tears sprang in her eyes as the noise pearced her delicate wolf eyes as she fell to the ground. "Alaude. Help it hurts" She said and he immediately covered her ears and glared at everyone who was too busy squealing.

"Everyone Shut. Up. Now. You are making her deaf" Tsuna started crying and they stopped. Realising the damage they did they immediately felt guilty. She was crying with Alaude hugging her and Kyoya comforting her.

"Tsuna/Tsu-chan/Tsunayoshi-chan I'm sorry" The girls said as they crowded her and pushed the boys out. "I'm s-scared" Tsuna whispered and she was crowded until she heard one thing.

"Tsunayoshi, come" The simple command that her owner/boyfriend engraved into her mind. She jumped onto Lambo's head using it as a spring to hop from Nana's head to Giotto's and Iemitsu' before flipping off of Reborn's head and landing right infront of Alaude before hugging him, whimpering.

"Tsuna, we're going home" Alaude said glaring at everyone but Kyoya, Chrome and Hayato. They flinched and Daemon was going to back talk him when he remembered the little injured wolf in his arms. He felt guilty for shouting. His own pet Mukuro had sensitive fox ears too.

"C-Can't you stay a bit?" Dino, the one who started it, said weakly but shut up when Tsuna, Alaude, Kyoya, Hayato AND Chrome glared at him.

"You've done enough damage to my Imouto/wolf/sister/Juudaime" They all chousred but Tsuna as she was taken home. The family never felt guiltier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three Years Later~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsuna had married Alaude and that was the one time she saw the whole family without growling or crying in fear. She had been traumatized as when she was little, her parents were killed for their tails and the gunshots were very loud.

They had tried to come and visit his house only to find he had practically dissapeared from the Vongola and Hibari sights.

Tsuna was finishing the dishes and was sitting on their bed when Alaude came angry. She gave him a soothing massage and purring session.

"Tsuna, I'm sorry but my parents forced me and you to go to a Family reunion" Alaude said angrily and Tsuna just hugged him. That was what he was doing growling and threatening the phone for a hour.

"Can I just stay in the corner with you." She whispered and was replied with a smile and a peck on the forehead. "It's tommorow so get ready some easy to move in clothes okay?"

Nodding she started choosing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alaude. Tsuna. Come in" Chrome said hugging Tsuna gently before nodding at Alaude. Over the years, Chrome became a beautiful woman and a bold one too. Leading Tsuna to an empty table with their favourite food on it Chrome went to sit with Kyoya who waved at Tsuna and nodded at Alaude.

Tsuna was wearing a simple white skirt with black shorts underneth with a black singlet. She was also wearing a pair of white shoes with a white/purple/orange watch. Not formal but comfortable and casual while surrounded by 'family.'

"Welcome everybody. To the Vongola Family Ruinion. There is food, drinks and a family fight later. Enjoy" Giotto said and they all started nibbling on a pie again and tuned out like Alaude told her too.

She had almost eaten the whole thing when she heard her mate growl. On the match board was her and his name… She was versing Giotto while he was versing Deamon. Taking out her cards she smiled.

Her tailed swished as she watched all the fights. Her mates one was fun to watch, he had beaten Daemon when he had mentioned her and it was funny. Chrome went up to Tsuna softly cursing Alaude's family.

"Tsuna-chan. Gomen but it's your turn" Chrome said gently pulling her out of her seat and placing her on the battle field. "Fighters ready! Start!" She threw a few cards which Giotto underestimated and flipped backwards. The cards cut him and into dug into his arm.

Giotto hissed in pain and pulled them out before staring at the wolf infront of him. She was calm, powerful and not to be toyed with.

"Don't underestimate me. I am a sky wolf and the leader of my pack" Tsuna said as cloud flames and sky flames burst out, surrounding the cards as her eyes flared, turning an amber colour.

Giotto got into fighting stance and Tsuna's claws got longer as she growled, threateningly. He pounced and Tsuna rolled out of the way before shooting her flaming cards at his back. He spun and kicked them out of the way before letting out a stream of flames.

She used a cloud/sky flames barrier to block it, putting it down, she flipped forward and kicked him a good distance away *cough**cough*four *cough* trees*cough*. Tsuna was still preparing to pounce or flee when a giant beam of flames came hurling at her.

The group looked in worry and disbelief. Giotto had used his flame canon on Tsuna, it was a spar but they knew when Giotto got competitive, he was fierce. Alaude stood up and almost ran to get to his wife when Kyoya said something to him and he relaxed, glaring at his idiot blonde boss.

Giotto ran out, horrified. He had used one of his strongest weapons and techniques on Tsuna. He watched the smoky crater when something moved. It was a white, petite wolf with orange dipped ears and tail. Surrounded by cloud/sky/mist/sun flames.

Tsuna had transformed not because she had deemed Giotto worthy, because he was a threat. Growling in her new feral form they all agreed that this was Tsuna's worst family ruinion and the Hibari family's worst mistake.

Never and I repeat Never. Get a female wolf angry. Tsuna then beat Giotto black and blue before taking a nap on Alaude's lap, still growling.

She may be kind, cute and patient but do Not, do Not cross her and her pack.


End file.
